1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox and, more particularly, to a toolbox-stereo combination.
2. Related Prior Art
Conventional toolboxes such as taught in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 396933 provide a single purpose of holding tools in position during storage or transportation. A mechanic may take a toolbox and work. While working, the mechanic may feel like having some music, news and/or weather forecast. He may carry a Walkman with a built-in radio and put on a pair of earphones connected with the Walkman. However, it is not comfortable to put on the earphones. He cannot share the music with others. Furthermore, a radio of such a size often works inadequately. Alternatively, he may bring a portable stereo with him. However, it is inconvenient to bring the portable stereo. The portable stereo occupies space that could be scarce. Furthermore, when placed on a workbench, the portable stereo could interfere with the work of the mechanic.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a toolbox-stereo combination.
According to the present invention, a toolbox-stereo combination includes a toolbox and a stereo attached to the toolbox. The toolbox includes a first shell and a second shell. The first shell is pivotally connected with the second shell. The first shell includes at least one buckle. The second shell includes at least one hook for engagement with the at least one buckle. The stereo is attached to the first shell in a removable manner. The first shell includes at least one hole extending through its thickness. The stereo includes at least one hole defined therein. At least one fastener is driven through the at least one hole of the first shell into the at least one hole of the stereo. The first shell includes an external side and a recess defined in the external side for receiving the stereo. The stereo includes a front side flush with the external side of the first shell.